


Baby-Doll's  Birthday

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Two goons winced after they heard Baby-Doll's shrill voice. Inspired by the Batman TAS episode Baby-Doll.





	Baby-Doll's  Birthday

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

 

Two goons dressed as Gilligan's Island characters winced after they heard Baby-Doll's shrill voice. 

''I'M HUNGRY! MY CHOCOLATE CAKE SHOULD BE HERE!'' 

The goons scowled. Their employer was always a brat. Yelling and glowering. 

The goons exchanged glances before they smiled. They nodded at the same time. They finished baking Baby-Doll's birthday cake. After placing the cake on a platter, they brought it to Baby-Doll. The goons placed the cake in front of her. They watched while she remained by her bed. 

Baby-Doll tasted her cake and winced. Her goons continued to smile. 

Salt instead of sugar. A carrot cake.

 

THE END


End file.
